Strange Connections
by KDesai
Summary: Barry is strangely connected to a kid who he has never seen in his life before. Who is this kid and why is he asking for Barry's help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I am baaaack...lol! I missed this fandom! Hope you like my new story as much as I liked writing it! On with the first chapter. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Barry stop it!" Iris smacked on her boyfriend's hand that was going for the chocolate bars "These toblerone chocolates are for the kids and you have already finished half of the bowl" Barry threw a half hearted glare at Iris with his mouth still chewing chocolate pieces. He gobbled down the lump and cleaned his hand on his jeans which makes Iris raise her hand "For real Barry! Chocolate stains are really hard to remove"

Barry gave his best puppy smile hoping to melt Iris's rising temper "Sorry but actually you should thank me. I am actually doing a favour to the kids" Iris raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow "Favour? May I ask how you eating all the chocolates will do a favour to the kids?"

Barry crossed his arms and smiled sheepishly. He shifted from one toe to another "Well...if I eat all the chocolates then I save them from early tooth decay and maybe from...diabetes?" Iris couldn't hold herself and laughed at Barry "Nice try" she picked up the bowl and placed it where it was before, that is beside the front door.

It was Halloween night and Joe had arranged a small get together which Barry later decided that the guest should stay for the night at Joe's. Now after having dinner Cisco Caitlin Wally were all seated on the couch watching some kind of horror movie. Joe was on the phone discussing a case with his co worker so Barry sneaked behind his friends and took the chocolate filled bowl to the kitchen where he could eat without being noticed. Iris being Iris suspected his intentions and brought the bowl back in the living room

Barry sighed as he licked his fingers "Should have taken few chocolates and hid them in my pocket" he mumbled and filled a glass of water. He was half way finish when suddenly Barry heard a voice

"Help me...you have to help me"

Barry jerked and looked around him. There was no one in the kitchen but he did hear someone's voice. There was a small window in the kitchen so he peeped through it but couldn't see anybody. The hero again looked around but there was no body except for him. Barry shrugged thinking his ears must have heard wrong or maybe the voice came from the TV. He drank the rest of the water and joined his friends on the couch

A knock was heard and Barry jumped from the couch "I will get it!" Cisco picked up a popcorn and placed it on his mouth "Remember dude...the chocolates are for the kids" Barry used his power and with a whoosh Cisco's popcorn bowl was taken from his hand and kept back in the kitchen. Barry had a grin on his face "Remember Cisco...not to pass wrong comments on your friend again"

Caitlin and Wally laughed while Cisco glared at them. Iris told she would bring back the bowl and Barry attended the door. He opened the door and awed when he saw two kids dress up like chipmunks "Aww...aren't you two the cutest squirrels in the world"

"Trick or Treat?" asked one of the kid in small voice and it straight away melted Barry's heart. He grabbed four bars of chocolates and dropped them in each basket "Treat of course. Happy Halloween kids" The two kids had a broad smile on their faces. They said thank you and went to the next door.

After watching two movies Barry was tired. He saw Iris had already fallen asleep on his lap. Joe too had gone early to his room. It was just him Cisco Caitlin and Wally. They were still full of energy and were about to watch third movie when Barry decided to call it a night. He yawned and slowly woke Iris up "Hey babe...why don't you sleep in your room"

Iris half opened her eyes "Barry? What happened?" Barry cupped her face "Nothing baby just go sleep in your room" Iris nodded and yawned as she got up from the couch. Barry kissed her forehead and they said goodnight to rest of the guys and headed to their respective rooms.

Barry took a hot shower and changed into soft clothes wearing dark blue T-shirt with black pyjamas. He laid on his bed and adjusted his covers feeling relaxed. He shifted to his side and blinked twice before closing his eyelids. It didn't take long for Barry to surrender to his sleep

ONE HOUR LATER IN BARRY'S DREAM

"HELP ME...You have to help me!" a child's plea echoed in the dark room. His face was flushed and tears flew from his eyes as if they never seem to know the word stop. He was all alone in the room shivering and shaking with fear. The child kept repeating one sentence again and again "Help me! You have to help me"

Barry walked in the room and tried to see the child's face through the dimly lighted room. It broke his heart seeing the helpless condition of the kid. The child was chained, his clothes torn into shreds and it looked like he hadn't eaten in days

The kid looked up to see Barry and a small smile spread on his face "You came! You finally came...help me...please help me"

Barry quickly nodded and ran towards the boy "I am here. Don't worry...I will get you free...I will help you" he started with the chains but no matter how hard Barry tried the chains wouldn't budge open. He tried using his phasing powers but they weren't working

"Help me...please help me!"

"I am trying...my powers are not working" Barry looked for something in the room that would work to open the chains but couldn't find anything as the room was almost empty

"Help me...please help me"

Barry clenched his jaw and tightened the hold on the chains. He had to do it. He had to save the kid. He had to...

"NOOOOOO!"

Before Barry could register why the kid yelled a hot sharp pain cursed through his body. His hand went to his side where he could see blood seeping through his clothes. He turned around and saw a man wearing a black hoodie held a shiny pointed knife in his hand. Barry couldn't see his face but the smile sent shivers down his spine. A develish grin split on the man's face, teeth gleaming in the flickering lamplight.

"NOOOOOO!" shrieked the kid

Barry stumbled few steps back and the hooded man closed the distance. He brought the knife on Barry's chest again and again...

again and again...

again and again...

 **I know this is short but next one will be longer that is if you guys want to read more! Please do tell if anyone is interested and want me to continue :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thank you to all readers for reading this story. Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Barry! Barr...wake up son! Barr!"

Barry's eyes flew open and he jolted up in his bed. He was tangled in his own blanket that was now moist with his own sweat and tears. The hero was breathing heavily and flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Joe immediately pulled his hand back "Hey hey son...it's me...relax..it's just a bad dream"

Barry still looked dazed when he turned to face his father. He wiped his face trying hard to get his breathing under control. He could still see and feel his dream. It seemed so real. The kid...the man who stabbed him...everything was looked real

"Are you alright son? Caitlin is right downstairs. Do you want me to call her?" Joe asked his son softly. He had come out of his room to get water when he heard whimpering sounds coming from Barry's room. The farher was familiar with the sounds since Barry had come to live with them. He knew his son was having a nightmare. On entering the room Joe saw Barry was thrashing on the bed, hands tightly clutching his blanket tears rolling down his eyes as small wimpers broke out of him. He closed the distance and placed his hand on Barry's chest. He applied little pressure and started calling out to him, knowing this gesture always calmed Barry down and woke him up.

Barry shook his head "No...I am fine...it was just a nightmare" Joe squeezed his shoulder "Do you want to talk about it?" Barry ducked his head down and again shook his head "Sorry..but.."

"Hey Barr...there is no pressure okay. Talk when you are ready. We all are here for you"

Barry nodded and gave a smile "Thanks" Joe patted on his thigh and got up. After he closed the door Barry didn't feel like sleeping again. He could still see the painful and pleading eyes of the kid. He didn't want to be alone right now. Barry thought about calling Iris to his room but saw the time and went against the idea. He did not want to disturb her

Barry twisted and turned whole night but wasn't able to get any sleep. He woke up early and got ready before his regular time. Cisco and Caitlin had gone back at labs and Iris to her job. He and Joe reached station together. For the first time Barry was happy with the loads of work he was given to complete. He really needed a distraction from his dream

After two hours Barry was stapling some sample papers when he heard the voice again

"Help me...Please Help me!"

Barry jerked, accidentally stapling his own finger. He cursed loudly and got up from his chair. Stinking pain shot through his finger and Barry gritted his teeth. He slowly pulled the pin out and again cursed "Damn this hurts!"

"Help me...Please Help me!"

This time Barry felt a sudden sharp pain in his head and he swayed on his spot. He clutched his head with both hands and closed his eyes. As soon as he did the kid's face plopped infront of him. Barry blinked his eyes open as the pain doubled in his head "Who...are you? What do...you want?"

And just like that the pain was gone. Barry looked around him taking deep breaths. He caught the edge of the table and shook with fear. What the hell was going on? Who is this kid?" Was it the same kid who he saw in his dream last night? How could he hear his voice? And why only him?

Barry slumped down on his chair and drank some water. He was glad no one saw what just happened. How was he going to explain. He himself had no idea what was going on with him. It was lunch time but Barry could get only few bites in his stomach as he could still hear the kid's plea

Around four Barry's cell vibrated in his pocket. Cisco had send him an address with an message saying flash was needed. He called Joe and asked his father to cover for him. Flashing into his suit, Barry stopped near a bank "Cisco! What do we have here?"

"Two guys...both armed and dangerous ... masked... inside the bank" Cisco said into the coms. Barry nodded "I am on it!" He flashed outside the bank and saw behind him were countless police officers with their gun drawn. He motioned them to stand by and ran inside the bank. Barry saw many civilians were crammed behind the counter and one women was screaming as she was held hostage by the armed criminal "Stay where you are flash!"

"Let her go! You don't want to do this!" Barry tried to talk the criminal. He knew he wouldn't be fast enough to save the women if the man pulled the trigger "She will be free as soon as I collect my money. Now move!" The women was crying and shaking in his hold. Barry held his hand out silently asking her to stay calm

"Help me...Please Help me!"

Barry heard the kid's voice again that came along with a pain in his head. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the criminal infront of him. Cisco's voice also came through the coms "Stall him Barry! I get access to the alarms...that will give you a distraction"

"Got it" Barry blinked still feeling the headache and raised his voice at the man "You want hostage...take me!" The criminal gave a sadistic smile "Yeah so the moment I let her go...you can use your powers on me. Nice try flash" The other man came to his partner "We are good to go"

"Wait! You will not get away with this. Surrender now!" Barry took a step at the man but froze when he saw the man remove the safety of the gun "Please don't do this"

"Stay back or else...!"

The alarms of the bank made a high pitched sound. Everyone in the bank had to close their ears to avoid the piercing noise. The two robbers also got distracted and loosened their hold on the woman which gave Barry a chance to gain upper hand on them. He used his powers and ran towards them. Barry grabbed the woman and flashed her to the cops. He again ran back inside to catch the criminals who were running through the back door. He pursed his lips and followed them back. When the two robbers were just a feet away, the voice again boomed in his head

"Help me...why aren't you helping me"

This time Barry gave a painful yell and collapsed on his knees. He caught his head "Stop it!" Barry's eyes filled with tears and with blurry vision he saw one of the robber come close to him

"Barry? What's going on?" Cisco asked after he heard his friend yell. Caitlin walked towards the big screen "His vitals are getting low and heartbeats is going haywire. Barry!?"

"Barry? Are you alright?" Cisco asked again only to hear a groan coming from his friend "Something is wrong! Call Joe now! He has to get out of there!" Caitlin nodded and immediately dialled Joe's number

Barry felt his head was going to split in two. The pain was getting unbearable and the voice was still echoing in his ears "What happen flash? Got tired already? Too slow huh?" mocked one of the robber. Sirens were heard and before Barry could blink the man brought down his gun on his head. He fell to his side losing consciousness as he hit the ground. The two robbers then ran away from the area

AFTER TWO HOURS

Barry's hand went to his head as he slowly came back to world of living "Cisco..." he saw his friend was typing something on his I pad "What...happened?" Cisco yelled for Caitlin and Joe "Guys Barry is up!"

Joe and Caitlin then came into the med bay "How are you feeling Barry" the doctor asked her patient. Barry rubbed his still throbbing head "Fine...Awww...what hit me?" Joe looked at Caitlin "It looks like he's got concussion"

Caitlin came forward and checked Barry's vitals and eyelids "He seems fine now. Maybe he should rest for a while" Barry grimaced and shifted on the bed "I am fine. Just having terrible headache"

"That's because you were hit with a butt of a gun Barr. You were lucky I came to you before anyone could find you. What happened out there?" asked Joe in concern. It was now the hero remenbered everything. The voices...the pain...the robbers...the gun...everything turning black.

"Yeah dude. You scared us for a moment. Why did you yell when you were about to catch the robbers" Cisco looked at his friend suspiciously. He knew something was wrong. Never before Barry had trouble in catching the bad guys plus this time they weren't even metas.

"It...was nothing...I don't know what happened" Barry lied eyes shifting from one side to another. Caitlin frowned "Your vitals had gone too low and your heartbeats were racing. Barry if you are experiencing any changes in you body please don't ignore it. We all are trying to help you"

Barry gave a small nervous smile and nodded "I know Cait but seriously I am fine" No one in the room believed him but decided not to push Barry on the subject. Joe squeezed his shoulder "You rest. We will go home in an hour" Barry laid back down and they left him with his thoughts

Barry laid wide awake unable to get any sleep or rest. Something was seriously wrong. What happened today was not an accident. He heard the kid's voice twice today. It distracted him in catching the robbers. He wanted to tell his team about the kid but was afraid what would they think of him. Would they believe him? Would they laugh at him? Wnat if they think I am hallucinating. Would they think he is going crazy? No. He couldn't talk about it. No one will understand him. He decided to remain quiet and handle the situation all by himself

Barry was back at Joe's as Caitlin asked to keep an eye on him for tonight. Iris made Barry's favourite dish for dinner. She then made sure Barry was rested well before she went to sleep in her room.

Like yesterday night Barry wasn't able to sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see the kid's face. It was now two nights in a row that he wasn't able to get any sleep and it exhausted his body. The dull constant pain in his head was also irritating him to no end.

It was now seven in the morning when Barry was finally able to get his eyes close without any trouble. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest and took a breath.

Barry's eyes flew open and he was back in the room with the kid

"Help me...You have to help me"

 **Please leave a review and tell me how was it :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Sooooo sorry for long wait! Was kinda lost in the plot but now I know how I want this story to go. Hope you guys are still with me. On with next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry stood on his spot feeling paralysed. He wanted to move, to get his legs working but it seemed fear gripped tightly with both hands. The boy in front of him was sobbing mess. He was still chained to the wall. What shocked him most was the blood that flew from his head

"Why aren't you helping me!" the boy shrieked at Barry making the young hero flinch. The speedster tensed feeling utterly lost in the situation "Who are you? What are you talking about? Look I want to help you...but how? I mean...why are you coming in my dreams?"

"He will kill me! He will kill me!" the boy started rocking back and forth. Barry pushed himself to take a step closer "Who will kill you? Talk to me kid...I will help you. Why don't we start with a name huh? What's your name?"

The boy looked up and tugged at his chains "I am..." After hearing the name Barry felt a sharp pain in his side. It froze his muscles. He felt his insides were being ripped apart. The hero turned around to see the hooded man raise a knife and jam the knife to his stomach

again and again...

"Noooooo!"

Barry yelled as his eyes shot wide open. He could feel someone was holding him down but his blurry mind and eyes couldn't see the person. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could still feel pain in his side where he was stabbed repeatedly

"Barr! Son! It's me...relax!" Joe tried to catch Barry's hands that were boxing with him "BARRY!" this time the father was glad his son finally stopped thrashing

"What's going on here? Barry?" Iris walked into the room and was shocked seeing Barry drenched in sweat and eyes filled with tears. She could see he was shaking on the bed.

"I heard him cry in his sleep when I came to wake him up. He was having a nightmare" Joe said and frowned when he felt the amount of heat radiated from his son. He gently let go of Barry's hands and placed it over the boy's forehead "He is burning up. Barr? Are you with us?"

Barry's eyes were glassy. He didn't seem to be present in the room. His head was throbbing and side burning with pain "The kid...he...he was...I...help" he stuttered closing his eyes. Iris sat next to him and took his warm hand in hers "Barry it's me Iris. We are in our house okay. No one is here"

Suddenly Barry slumped forward. Joe barely had the time to catch his son before the hero went limp in his arms "Barry!" Iris panicked "Oh my God! Barry?"

"Iris get the car ready! We have to get him to the labs" Iris ran out of the room and Joe picked Barry in his arms. His worry doubled when he felt Barry's skin hotter than before. Something was definitely wrong with his son

Joe drove the car while Iris sat with Barry in the back who in and out of consciousness. He kept mumbling words like 'kid' 'help' 'blood' 'chains'. Iris was confused why Barry kept repeating these words. She squeezed his hand and talked softly to him "It's going to be alright" Joe asked Iris to call Cisco and be ready with Caitlin.

Joe laid Barry on the bed where Caitlin hooked him up with IV "He's body is radiating too much heat. We have to cool him down! Cisco get the cooling pads and a cold wash cloth" Cisco nodded and ran to collect the things "Barry? Can you hear me? I need to take a blood sample"

Barry didn't respond to the doctor. His face pinched in pain when Caitlin took his blood. She then went to her lab to test Barry's blood. Cisco wrapped cooling pads around Barry and placed the wash cloth on his forehead "What the hell happened to him?"

"We don't know. I went to wake him up this morning and saw he was thrashing in his bed" Joe explained

"Was he sick last night? His fever is too high"

Joe shook his head "No he was just tired. I think he was having a bad dream"

He was having a nightmare?" asked Cisco and Joe nodded "He looked so scared when he opened his eyes. Since then his condition is like this" the father pointed at his son. They saw Barry had fallen asleep as his features were relaxed

"You mean a bad dream is the cause for a rise in Barry's temperature? That cannot be possible.. it's not logical" Cisco frowned looking at his friend. Joe rubbed his forming headache "All I am saying this isn't the first time he's had nightmare this bad"

Iris looked shocked at her father "What? He's been having nightmares? When? I...I mean how come I didn't notice?"

"This happened two nights in a row. Look maybe I am wrong..." Joe started but was cut off Caitlin's words "You are not wrong Joe. Barry is not having a fever" she came with a few papers in her hand "I did some simple tests and nothing is showing wrong with his body. Barry's immune system is fine"

"So what's causing the high temperature?" asked Cisco. Caitlin looked at her patient in the bed "I am not sure Cisco. It's like his subconscious level is sky rocketing. When Barry was brought here his vitals were too low...just like we saw yesterday when he was fighting with the robbers. But again nothing was wrong with his body"

Iris shook her head "I still don't get it Caitlin. What are you trying to say?" Cisco raised his hand "She means Barry body parts are working fine but his mind is not!"

"Yes Cisco. Whatever he was dreaming it must be bad. Like Joe said Barry had a nightmare yesterday too and somehow it affected him when he was fighting with robbers" explained Caitlin while changing the wash cloth. Iris bit her lip "He is going to be fine right?"

"Unfortunately his healing powers cannot help him. It works physically on him...psychologically I am not sure yet. What's going on in his mind, Barry has to fight himself"

Joe took a deep breath "We will have to make him talk. Make him tell us about his dreams. He cannot bottle up things inside him" he got nods from the people in the room.

Barry's temperature had dropped down after two hours. The speedster gave a small grunt before slowly blinking his eyes open. He saw his father was sitting right next to him in a chair "Joe? What...Why am I in star labs?" he asked looking around. His hand went to massage his head which still had a dull ache

"Take it easy Barry. How are you feeling?" Joe asked in worried tone. He saw Barry was trying hard to think "I...my head is still hurting...I don't remember much? What happened?"

"You are awake!" Cisco entered into the med bay along with Caitlin and Iris. Barry sat upright with help of Joe and Iris hugged him tightly "Oh Barry you scared the hell out of us" Caitlin was already checking his temperature and vitals

"Yeah dude. You were literally freaking furnace when Joe brought you here this morning" Cisco patted his leg. Barry now remembered what they were talking about. His dream about the kid and how again it ended with him being stabbed

"He looks fine now" announced Caitlin. She looked at her friend again "Barry your vitals were again too low and your skin was burning up. As a doctor I know there's nothing wrong with you physically. Is there something else bothering you?" she asked softly

Barry saw all were looking at him. He was still debating on telling them about the dream "It's...nothing" Joe scoffed at his son "You are a terrible liar kid" Iris squeezed Barry's hand "We know you are having nightmares and it's hurting you. Barry these nightmares are affecting you in real world. Please babe we all are here for you. We all want to help. Don't shut us down"

"She is right Barr. I hate seeing you in pain"

"Yeah man. Talk to us"

Barry eyes glistened with tears. He couldn't hide anymore from his family "I...it started at the night of Halloween when we were having dinner...I heard voices...a kid was calling for help...but I couldn't see anybody...then same night I had this dream...a kid is chained to the wall...all bloody and bruised...he's crying...begging for help... I go to help him but suddenly a man comes from behind and stabs me"

Barry could see the shocked faces of all the people in the room. "And you had this dream today also?" asked Joe. Barry nodded "Yes...I go to save the kid and get stabbed in the end"

Caitlin crossed her arms "What happened yesterday with the robbers? You weren't sleeping at that time"

"I heard the same voice for help and got distracted. I feel he's been trying to reach out to me since morning. I heard him at the station too when I was working... whenever I hear the kid, my head starts to throb with pain...I don't know if it's true or not but...the dream feels so real"

Iris had a scowl on her face "Let's say this kid is for real...why come in your dreams? And the big question how can he do it?"

"Maybe he is a meta and needs help?" guessed Caitlin

"Hmm...could be possible. Do you know the kid?" asked Cisco

Barry shook his head "Never seen him before but...he did give me his name this time "

Joe asked hurriedly "What is his name?"

"William"

 **Any guesses on who is William? Let' do this...the first person who is able to tell me who William is will get a chance to give me a prompt of her choice and I will write on it. Also the next chapter will be dedicated to her! And please do tell whether you guys liked this chapter or not and should I continue?! Leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Omg! Every review I got had guessed correctly! Willam is Oliver's son! The first reviewer who guessed it right was TheFlashFanatic13! So this chapter is specially dedicated to you dear and I got your promt! Will write on it as soon as I finish this fic. Thank you all my awesome readers for reading this story! On with the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"William? Are you sure that's the name?" Joe asked his son.

Barry had a hurt look on his face "Look guys...it's okay if you don't believe me. I sound crazy to my own ears" he ducked his head down

"You are not crazy Barry" Caitlin said as she removed the cooling pads "We have seen many impossible things happen in last two years so this is also believable. I do know by now that everything is not about science...some things are meant to be looked beyond logical thinking"

Barry gave a small appreciative smile "Thank you"

"So what's the name again?" asked Joe

"William"

"Did he give you his last name?"

Barry shook his head

Everyone looked at each other for few seconds hoping that someone in the room would be able to tell who was William. Cisco was the one who broke the silence and came up with an idea "Hey we can check all the kids in Central City with the name William"

Iris was already up "I think that's a good idea. It shouldn't be hard to find a boy name William" Barry nodded quietly. The speedster was glad he wasn't alone in this anymore. They all went to main cortex where Cisco ran the list of childrens with the name William

Barry sat with Iris and looked at all the pictures that kept popping one after another. Everytime he denied saying that wasn't the kid in his dream. After twenty minutes they were almost down to two hundered names when suddenly Barry clutched his head "Aaahh!"

 _"You left me alone! You need to hurry! He will kill me! He said you are his friend...you will help me!"_

Barry heard the voice again and the immense pressure on his skull was back with full force. He fell out of the chair and on his knees as tears of pain leaked from his eyes

"Barry!"

The four adults surrounded the young hero. Their eyes flew up in shock and in disbelief. Joe caught his son by his shoulders "Barr? What is it?" Barry shook his head, fingers gripping his hair tightly as the voice grew louder than before. His painful scream echoed through the walls of the lab

"Barry calm down. Try to listen to him. You can do this!" Caitlin had ro raise her voice for his friend to hear but Barry was now on the floor writhing in pain "Barry you are only making this worse. Fight it! Try to relax"

Iris couldn't hold on anymore and felt her own tears falling from her eyes "Barry" Joe and Cisco were also trying to coax Barry to calm down but it was all in vain. They saw Barry's eyes were pinched shut with small wimpers coming out of his throat. He was still clenching his fist tightly on his hair

It took another agonizingly slow ten minutes for finally Barry to stop screaming. He let out a sound that was between a sob and a pained moan. Joe's heart broke seeing his son in pain. He helped him to a sitting position "Easy...relax. You okay now?" Barry took deep breaths to calm himself down. He gave a shaky nod to his father

Cisco and Joe then made Barry sit in the chair again and Iris handed him a glass of water "You heard him again didn't you?" The speedster drank the water "He is hurting...I can feel his pain...I don't know what to do...how to help him"

"We can do this later Barry. You are looking awfully pale" Iris rubbed Barry's back

"I am fine" said Barry but no one in the room believed him. They all knew how stubborn the speedster was when it came to his health

"We still have sixty seven kids left. If you are up to it then we can look at them. You know the faster we find who the kid is, the faster we will be able to help you both" Cisco said while pointing at the big screen

"You should eat something too Barry. This is taking a lot of energy from you" Caitlin handed him two protein bars "And don't stress yourself too much"

Barry took the bars from her friend "Thanks. Cisco play the list" All eyes were on screen again. The list was almost over "This is the last kid Barry" said Cisco as he played the picture on the screen

"No. It's not him" Barry sighed closing his eyes. He rested his head in his hand and began to rub his temples trying to massage away his headache that was pounding sharp and heavy

Joe felt helpless standing there. He couldn't do anything to help his son and it was killing him. Iris guided Barry's head back and pressed her palm to his forehead "Relax babe. It's gonna be alright"

Cisco was glaring at the screen. He was hoping to find the kid in the list and help his friend from this suffering. He chewed his bottom lip and suddenly an idea crossed his mind "Hey! What if this kid is not from Central City" Barry's eyes flew open. Cisco had a point. Maybe the kid was not from this city...

" _He said you are his friend...you will help me"_

Barry shot up from his chair "You are right Cisco! I remember now what the boy was saying...he knows me... I am a friend to someone he knows...but who...William..William...where did I hear this name before...William.." he started pacing around

Barry's eyes widened "Oh my God! I know who William is!" Joe along with everyone were eager to hear who the kid was "Who Barr?"

"It's Oliver's son! William is Oliver's son!"

Iris frowned "Oliver has a son?"

"Yeah yeah you are right Barry. Oliver has a son name William" said Cisco and Barry nodded twice

"Have you met him before?" Iris asked to which Barry responded "Never got a chance"

Joe had a confused expression on his face "Wait a minute. I don't understand what's going on here? Why is Oliver's son asking for your help? And that too in your dreams? How can he do that?"

"I don't know Joe but I have a strong feeling about this...what if the boy is Ollie's son?" Barry looked at others in the room. Iris walked up to Barry and held his hand "We believe you Barry but how are we going to confirm that the kid is Oliver's son"

Caitlin turned to face Cisco "Why not we check the kids in Starling City" Cisco didn't needed to be told twice. He ran back to his computer and started typing furiously "And here we are! Barry...I am clicking on the pictures. Tell me when to stop"

Again one by one the pictures popped on the screen and all Barry did was shake his head in denial. After half an hour Cisco pressed the last button "Last one Barry"

"No Cisco. It's not him" Barry stared at the screen "I don't get it? Something is missing...I still feel he is Oliver's son"

"Well the only way to find out is..." Caitlin drawled off and Barry completed her sentence "We call Oliver"

Barry dialled Oliver's number and waited with baited breath. After three rings he heard his friends voice "Barry?"

Barry ran his hand on head and started pacing "Oliver! Yeah Hi. I wanted to ask you something"

"Barry this isn't the best time. I am really busy right now"

"I can understand that but this is very important"

"If you want my help with meta attack then I will send Diggle but I won't be able to make it"

"No no it's not a meta problem. It's... I...Ollie.."

"Barry you are wasting my time. Look I gotta go"

"It's about William!" Barry blurted out and then there was silence at the end of the call

"What?"

"Oliver I know this may sound crazy but you need to tell me if William is okay"

"Why?"

"Ollie please. Is William okay?"

Another pause for thirty seconds before Oliver spoke in heavy voice "William is been missing for a week now"

 **So you guys thought I wouldn't include Oliver in my fic? I think by now you guys know how much I looove Barry and Oliver's friendship. So get ready for another fic with more bromance between the two hero! Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Back with new chapter! Thank you for reading this story! Hope you like this chapter too! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"William is been missing for a week now"

Barry stopped pacing and looked at others in the room "What? When did it happen?" he asked his friend

I don't know for sure. Barry why all of a sudden are you asking about William?"

Barry took a deep breath. He didn't know how to tell Oliver about his dreams. How could he tell a father about his son's plea for help and all the cries he's been hearing "Oliver I can't do this on phone. Please come to Central City"

Oliver clutched the cell tightly and hissed at the hero "Come to Central City? Are you crazy? Barry didnt you hear me? My son is missing! I have to be here. What if someone calls for ransom or someone is taking a revenge against me or the worst case he's here and doesn't find me in the house! "

Barry winced at the tone but he knew Oliver was just worried about his son "If you want to find William come to Central City now! I am begging you...please just come"

"Do you know where my son is?"

"Maybe" Barry said in uncertain voice

"You know where William is?" Oliver nearly yelled in the phone

"Look this is all very complicated right now... I will tell you when you come here"

Oliver looked at the picture of his ten year old son "I am on my way"

"Thank you" Barry hung up the call and faced the audience of the room "He's coming" Iris gave a small smile but soon it dissapered when she saw Barry swayed on his spot "Barry? Are you alright?"

"Barry!" Cisco ran to catch his friend before he could kiss the ground. Joe quickly came beside him and supported Cisco in carrying Barry's weight "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just dizzy.." slurred Barry

Caitlin was about to check her friend when she saw the two protein bars on the table. She picked them up and held it in front of Barry "You didn't eat these?" she scolded the hero "Barry this is very serious matter. Your mind is not ready to handle the sudden invasion of visions you are having and it's effecting your body too. Let me remind you this will consume a lot of energy in comparison when you are fighting with a meta"

Barry nodded weakly "Sorry"

"Cisco make him eat these and Iris please order some food for him. Joe after he eats I want him to lay down for a while" the doctor instructed and the group. They did what they were told and Barry was on the bed after they fed him

After two hours a very anxious and impatient looking Oliver entered into the main cortex "Where is Barry?" Cisco and Caitlin turned to face the vigilante "Hi!" said Cisco but got a glare from the older man "Yeah so welcome and Barry is in med bay"

Oliver frowned "Med bay? Is he hurt?" Caitlin shook her head "No but he needs rest"

The frown was still there on Oliver's face "What is going on here? Can I see him? He asked me to come immediately and he's resting?"

"Why not we go meet him" Cisco started walking towards med bay and Oliver followed with Caitlin. When the vigilante entered in he saw Barry was on the bed wearing his normal clothes but was hooked on IV. Joe and Iris had taken a seat near him, both having the same look of worry on their faces "Barry? Are you alright?" he asked his friend who shot upright on hearing his name "Oliver! You came" he got out from the bed only to stop by Joe "Hold on young man. Take it easy. You can talk to Oliver while you sit"

"Joe I am fine"

"Sit!" Joe glared at his son and ordered. Barry huffed with a small pout and plopped down on his bed "Oliver before I say anything can you show me William's pic?" Oliver didn't know where Barry was going with this but he pulled out his cell and ran through his gallery. He clicked on his son's face and passed the cell to Barry

Barry's eyes widened and he pursed his lips "Oh God...it's him. Guys it's William! He is the one who is coming in my dreams"

Oliver stood there in shock "Come again? You are seeing my son in your what?" Barry held his hand out "Listen okay...this may sound crazy but I am having dreams of William"

"What!?"

Barry and his team explained what was happening for last two days. Oliver was baffled on hearing this story "Are...are you sure? Barry this is my son you are talking about"

"I know...believe me I know! But it's true okay. William is in danger and he's asking for my help"

Oliver was first shocked, then surprised and now he didn't know what to say. The father inside him was jumping with happiness that his son had been found but at the same time he was scared for him "I don't understand. How can you see him? How did he contact you and why only you?"

Caitlin spoke on behalf of her friend "We all have no idea but Barry is sharing this strange connection with William"

"What else did you see? Is he alright?"

Barry told about the condition William was in and that made Oliver's blood boil in anger. Someone was hurting his boy and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He was feeling so much rage inside him. Suddenly he grabbed Barry's arm tightly making the young hero wince at the grip "Where is my son? You should have told me about it sooner!"

Joe quickly came forward and wrenched Oliver's hand off his son "Hey! Calm down. It's not Barry's fault. It's not easy for him. He's been suffering too!"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver glared at the detective. Caitlin then told the vigilante how hard these two days were for Barry "That's why he was resting when you came"

Oliver looked at Barry feeling quilty "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you...I...I just want my son back" his eyes glistened with tears. Barry gave a small nod "We will find him Ollie. I promise"

Cisco cleared his throat "I am sorry but can I ask how did William go missing?" Oliver blinked to clear his wet eyes "He..He had gone to school camping and never came back. The teachers say he mysteriously disappeared from his camp at the night"

"Did you get any ransom calls?" asked Joe. Oliver shook his head "No. I have been searching day and night for him. I have torn apart Starling City...searched every corner and streets but.." his voice grew heavy "I couldn't.."

Barry asked Caitlin to remove his IV. He then got up from the bed and placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder "Hey..we will find him. The reason you couldn't find him because he's here Oliver. William is in Central City"

"Why there is no picture of William when we checked the list of children's in Starling City?" Cisco asked with a scowl

Oliver sighed and turned to face the engineer "Because I asked the mayor to keep William's profile a secret. My job and my reputation will always put him in danger. I didn't want him to get any trouble"

"Wow!" Cisco exclaimed in awe

"Wait so this is a pure kidnapping case but you didn't get any ransom call, this isn't about revenge also or else they would already have taken action against him" said Joe calculating the situation "So the motive is something else"

Oliver looked at his friend "Can you hear him now?" The hero shook his head "No. It comes all of a sudden. He just keeps repeating one sentence. Help me"

The vigilante fisted his fist so hard that his knuckles went white "I am going to kill that bastard who took my son away from me"

Joe stared at the vigilante. He could easily relate how Oliver was feeling right now. He did be worried to death if anything would have happened to Barry or Iris. A father would never want to see his children in pain

"Can't you use your powers and search this city? We can.." Oliver was cut off by Caitlin "I don't think that's a good idea. William enters into his mind without warning and we all saw how bad it was last time. What if he gets another invasion while searching and we are not there to help him"

Iris nodded "I agree with Caitlin. We cannot risk you going alone"

"Guys I will be fine!"

"No Barry" said Oliver "They are right. We have to find another way. I want to find my son but your safety is important too" Barry glared at everyone in the room. Why were they always so over protective of him. He thought another solution "Well then best idea right now seems I go to sleep and William contacts me again. This time I will try see my surrounding...you know like any signs or names that tell me where he is"

There was again pause in the med bay. Barry again saw the doubtful looks on their faces "Guys come on! Either way William is going to contact me when I fall asleep so why not we do this sooner and find him"

"I think Barry is right. We can give it a shot" said Cisco. All shared a look and nodded "Okay Barr. Let's do this" said Joe

"Thank you" Oliver said to his friend

"Thank me when we find William"

Joe looked at the doctor "Caitlin make sure he's fine enough to go through this" The doctor nodded and got to work. She hooked Barry on heart monitor and gave him another protein bar "Remember Barry. You are not there. It's all a vision. We will immediately wake you up if there is a change in your heart monitor" Barry nodded in response and took a deep breath

"Sweet dreams buddy" Cisco patted on his leg and Iris smacked on his arm "For real?"

AFTER HALF HOUR

"Ah...it's really hard to sleep when there are literally ten eyes on you" Barry squirmed on his bed. Cisco and Caitlin shared a small laugh "We will wait in the cortex and I will dim the lights" Oliver too followed them out after looking at Barry one last time

Iris ran her hand on Barry's head "Why don't you close your eyes babe" The hero nodded and closed his eyes. Not after fifteen minutes Barry opened his eyes "I can't sleep! This is ridiculous. How will I help the kid" his voice sounded frustrated

Iris was about to say something when Joe held his hand out "Turn to your side Barr"

"What?"

"Turn to your side but be careful with the wires" Joe said again and Barry did what he was told until his back faced his father "Joe what are you doing?"

Joe motioned his daughter to stand beside him. When Iris stood next to him, Joe started talking softly "Once upon a time there lived a King and a Queen. They had a handsome prince name Alexander. One day the prince decided to go hunting in the woods..."

Joe continued with his story until he heard soft snores coming from his son. Iris caught her father's arm and whispered "He's sleeping Dad"

Joe sighed in relief "Barry loved this story when he was young. Always worked on him when I use to put him to bed"

Iris smiled nervously "Now?"

"Now we wait"

 **Please guys leave a review so I know you are enjoying this story and want to read the next chapter. I really need some motivation to continue this fic. Please let me know what you think of this chapter :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Soooo I got a loooots of motivation in last chapter that my fingers didn' stop typing. I have an early update only for you AWESOME readers. A million thanks to all who have reviewed in last chapter! Thanks to all lovely guest reviewers! It really helped me to write fast! THANK YOU! On with the next chapter! Hope you like this one too! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry opened his eyes and found himself in the same dark room. There was a dead silence except for the soft broken cries he heard from the ten year old that sat in the corner of the room. His heart ached for the boy. Now he wasn't just a boy, he was Oliver's son. His best friend, his mentor and to be honest his brother's son. He had to help the kid. This time the speedster felt himself a lot calmer than before. This time Barry knew he was dreaming. He slowly walked towards the kid "William?"

The boy stopped crying and he lifted his head. Barry could see a wave of hope rise in those small eyes. William wiped his blurry eyes and looked around. He whispered the next words "Please help me"

Barry nodded "I will William. I am here to help you. Just tell me where this place is. I can't see anything in here. Did you get a look at some boards or maybe some signs when you were brought here?"

William thought for few seconds and shook his head "He's coming! He will kill me!" Barry looked around to but saw no one in the room except for one door that seem to be partially open. He ran and shut the door close, placing the lock. The hero ran back to William "See. No one will come now" The boy kept staring at the door as if expecting it to burst open any second

"How did you contact me buddy? Why me?" Barry asked to distract William from the door. The boy held his hand out and opened his palm. Barry's eyes went wide seeing the two small items "How did you get these?"

"Dad" was the only word William said before he started screaming "He's here! He will come! He will kill me! I want Daddy! I want Daddy!"

"William? There is no one here kid. I locked the door!" Barry took a step closer and suddenly he felt uncomfortable. He was starting to feel hot with small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The temperature of the room was rising as the seconds went by and then came the blinding pain in his head. The door to the room opened with a bang and the hero yelled as he dropped to his knees "Caitlin...get me...out of here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver impatiently paced around the cortex. His eyes moving to the room where Barry was sleeping. Joe and Iris had informed the group that Barry had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb Barry they decided to stay in cortex and monitor his vitals. Oliver was still baffled at situation. A part of him was glad that William had contacted Barry or else he would never be able to find his son. Though he was also scared for his friend and hoped Barry would suffer less

"I am so scared" said Iris looking at her father

Joe hugged his daughter "I know Iris but you know Barry. He's not going to let go until William is found"

Suddenly the cortex was filled with the loud sound of monitor beeping. Caitlin rushed to check the screen "His vitals are dropping" she ran to the med bay followed by rest of the team. All carrying a worried and frantic look on their faces.

When they reached inside the med bay Barry was thrashing on the bed. His hands were fisted tightly and legs kicked unknown forces. Caitlin rushed towards his friend. She shook his arms "Barry! Barry listen to me. It's not real. Oh my God...he's burning up again"

Joe ran up to his son and touched his forehead "Jesus! Barry!" Oliver and Cisco caught Barry's thrashing legs "Barry calm down buddy"

"We need to wake him up now! Barry!" Caitiln yelled at her friend. Barry let out gut wrenching scream as he kept struggling to get free. "Barry wake up! It's not real" this time Oliver raised his voice but it did no good as Barry's eyes let out stream of tears. Iris held her hand over her mouth and cried "Somebody do something!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barry saw with his blurry vision as a man entered the room. William started to cry loudly as he curled himself into a small ball. The speedster got up but swayed "Who...are you? What...do you want?" He gasped when the pain in his head doubled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe saw with wide eyes as his son let out another painful yell "Why isn't he waking up? Barry...son please wake up!"

"He's temperature is still rising. If he doesn't wake up soon then he will suffer from brain damage" Caitlin said looking at her team

Suddenly Iris came up with an idea "Cisco! You can vibe Barry and pull him back" All eyes were on the engineer now who looked at his friend on the bed. Barry was his friend and he would do anything to ease his suffering "Okay...okay...I can do this" he removed his hands off Barry's legs "Everybody step back"

When Joe Caitlin and Oliver moved a step back Cisco came close to Barry. He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder ready to vibe him when a sudden force crashed on him that send him flying towards the wall behind them. Cisco fell on the floor with a loud thud wincing when his back got hurt in the process

"Cisco!" Caitlin ran to her friend and helped him to stand "Are you alright?" Cisco nodded weakly "It's not working. Someone blocked my powers. I couldn't get to him"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hodded man pulled out a knife and slowly walked towards the young hero. Barry fell again on the floor "Please...stop!" he pushed his legs backwards to get away from the approaching man. William's piercing cries were attacking his mind with full force

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do we do now! He's getting worse" Joe asked in general as he continuously tried to wake his son "Barr! Wake up!"

A thought struck in Oliver's head "Miss Snow! Remove all the wires from Barry's body" he ordered to the doctor

"What?!" asked a shocked Caitlin

Oliver yelled at her "Just do it! I have an idea" he ran out of the med bay. Cailtin removed all the wires connected to Barry who was still whimpering on the bed. A minute later Oliver came back with a bucket of water that had ice cubes in it "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" the vigilante yelled

When his path was cleared Oliver dumped the cold water on his friend. With a loud gasp Barry shot upright and coughed violently. Relief flooded in each person's heart on seeing Barry awake. The speedster started shivering who still looked dazed and unsure of his surroundings. Joe looked at Cisco "Get ma a towel and new T shirt for him!"

"Barry? Are you okay?" asked Cisco but Barry kept trembling on the bed

Oliver gently placed his hand on Barry's shoulder but pulled back immediately when the hero flinched at the touch "Barry? Hey...you are okay...look at me" the vigilante was deeply concerned about his friend. At the moment all that mattered was to calm Barry down

Barry's eyes travelled to each person present in the room, lastly falling on Oliver "Oliver?"

Oliver nodded "It's me. You are back with us" Barry shivered again and suddenly hugged the older man. He let the tears fall from his eyes "I am... sorry... William... Ollie..he's..." The older man placed his hand at the back of Barry's head and other rubbed between his shoulder blades "It's okay kid. Calm down. We will talk about it later"

"But.." Barry hiccupped and Oliver tightened his hold protectively "No Barry. I said we will talk later. Just take small breaths okay. Everything is going to be alright"

Cisco brought a towel and new pair of clothes for Barry. Oliver pulled back "Change your clothes and let Miss Snow check you" Barry gave a small nod in response. Just when everyone started walking out to give him privacy, Barry spoke in small voice "I know how William is contacting me"

 **Please leave a review guys! You people are the beeest:-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! Thank you so much for reading following and favourite this story! It really means a lot! Hope you guys like this one too! Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"I know how William is contacting me"

The group stared at the speedster before Oliver came forward and took hold of Barry's still shaking hands in his "God you are still warm to touch. Caitlin pleased make sure his body temperature returns back to normal"

Barry shook his head "I am fine...you need to know this! We need to find William" Oliver squeezed his hand "I know. You have no idea how badly I want my son back but not like this kid" Barry was about to argue but Oliver cut him off "Look just calm down and let Caitlin examine you. I am not going anywhere. We will talk in half an hour"

"Oliver's right Barr. Let me help you get changed" Joe shared a look with Oliver. His eyes thanking him for making Barry rest for a while. When Barry finished changing Caitlin placed the cold wash cloth on Barry's forehead and Cisco attached the cooling pads. After ten minutes the engineer asked his friend "How are you feeling buddy?"

"My head is still pounding. Cait don't you have anything for me?" Caitlin had a guilty expression on her face "I am sorry Barry. Your metabolism is burning all the meds I am giving you"

Barry groaned "Cisco please call Oliver. I need to talk to him before I pass out from the pain" Cisco nodded and went to call Joe Oliver and Iris. Barry slowly sat upright wincing when his head plused with pain. He saw them enter and took a deep breath "Oliver remember when aliens invaded our planet and we fought with them?"

Oliver nodded "Yeah...what about that?" Barry continued "After the fight I found a piece of their ship...the one that was triangular and small in size" Oliver frowned but nodded "Yeah you gave it to me as a souvenir. Barry where are you going with this?"

"William has it with him along with my flash symbol" Barry finished and everyone in the room went quiet with confusion written on their faces "Wait wait...piece of the alien ship...your flash symbol? What are you trying to say Barry?"

"When we were fighting a piece of their ship had fallen near Barry's leg" explained Oliver and Barry nodded "I pocketed it and after the fight I gave it to Oliver"

Cisco raised his hand "So you are saying that piece has powers to connect anyone's mind?" Barry nodded again "Not just anyone's mind Cisco. William had my flash symbol with him. I think he joins the two items together and gets connected with me"

Joe faced Oliver "Why did you give William that piece?" Oliver frowned and thought for a moment "I didn't give him. He must have taken from my cupboard. That brat!" Cisco stifled a laugh "And I am guessing he just took flash symbol too?"

"No. He carries with him everywhere. William is a big fan of flash"

Barry smiled at his friend but then he asked him a question "Does William know the piece has powers?" Oliver shrugged and ran a hand in his face "I don't know. Even I didn't know that thing had powers"

"He should have known about it or else how would he be able to connect Barry" said Caitlin

"Hey is it possible whoever took William is after this piece...like you know he must have seen the kid use this piece before or something" Cisco shared his thoughts. Joe raised his finger "You have a point Cisco. The kidnapper didn't ask any ransom neither this is done for revenge so the only motive we see is for that piece"

Oliver sighed "I can't believe William took that piece without my permission. Barry did you see the kidnapper''s face?" Barry ducked his head "I am sorry...he always wears a hood over his face...William's cries are so intense that my head feels it's gonna explode any minute"

Oliver stared at his friend. He very well knew this wasn't Barry's fault but the kid was still beating himself about it. This was one of many things that made Barry a great human being. He always cared about others and wanted them to see happy and safe. Caitlin walked towards the bed and checked Barry's forehead. She pursed her lips when his friend's skin was still burning "I don't think William's cries are causing your headaches... maybe it's the side effects of that piece"

"Yeah and also it was because of that piece I wasn't able to vibe you" said Cisco "So I guess that rules out the idea of tracking that piece through satellite. I mean I can try but it might take days"

The room was again filled with silence until Joe realised something "Oliver did you know William's science teacher also went missing on the same day William did?"

"Yeah the principal did say something about his sudden disappearance but he returned on the third day"

"Third day? The same day I heard William's voice for first time" said Barry

"Is it possible he took William?"

Oliver shook his head "I don't think so. I have met the guy. He seemed decent to me"

"Great! Now that rules out our one more option" Cisco plopped down on a chair

Barry saw Oliver's eyes were slowly filling with tears and it broke his heart. He so badly wanted to reunite the father with his son and the only way to do it was to go back to William "I am going in again"

"What?! Are you crazy? You are not going in back there!" Joe yelled at his son "Do you know how hard it was to get you back? Caitlin said you were this close from suffering a brain damage" he showed the space between his thumb and finger

Before Barry could argue Iris walked and stood beside her father "Dad is right Barry" she looked at Oliver "I am sorry but It's too dangerous for him"

Barry glared at Iris "Are you seriously asking me to do nothing and watch William suffer? Joe come on! What would you have done if I was in William's place?"

"Barr.."

"Would you have left me to die?"

"What? No! Barr you know I would never let anything happen to you"

"And I can't let anything happen to William!" Barry raised his voice

"Don't use that tone against me young man. I am still your father"

Barry's jaw tightened and he turned to face his friends "Cisco...Caitlin please tell me I am right. I will go in and this time...I will try to remove the man's hood and identify him" his eyes pleading for their support

Joe ran his hands over his face "Barr we have heard your screams and we saw you in pain. You are still weak from last ordeal. What makes you think you can survive another episode?"

"Unbelievable! Joe we don't have a choice! An innocent child's life is af stake" Barry argued back

Iris's eyes shone with tears as she spoke "What about you Barry? What if we are unable to pull you back?" she added one more question through her eyes without verbally asking...How will she survive without him?

Barry was felt exhausted. Why couldn't they understand this simple thing. The only reason they formed the team flash was to help and save people. But now all of a sudden his life was being placed over an innocent kid. He was not going to let that happen. He will do whatever it takes to bring William back

The only choice and the last person left was Oliver who was surprisingly quiet at the moment. He was confused on why his friend wasn't saying anything in the matter "Oliver...only you can convince them! Please tell them I have to go back in"

All eyes were now focused on the vigilante as he said the next sentence "Can I talk with Barry alone"

 **Please leave a review and do tell me what will Oliver say to Barry? Will he ask him to go back in or will he stop him?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter! A huuuuge gigantic thanks to all those who have left a review in last chapter. Thanks to all Guest reviewers as I cannot pm you. Glad you guys are enjoying this story! Let's read next chapter. Sorry for mistakes!**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Can I talk with Barry alone?"

Joe had a scowl on his face. A fear was building inside him. What if Oliver asks Barry to go back in there. The detective had no grudges against the vigilante but if he's worried for William then Barry was his son. He too had the right to worry and care for his son. There was no way he was going to sacrifice his son to get Oliver's son back. If anyone or even the world considers him selfish so be it

"Mr West just for ten minutes" Oliver's voice pulled Joe from his thoughts. The detective merely gave a nod and glared at the vigilante as if daring him to ask Barry for this favour. Iris gave a kiss to Barry's cheek "I love you" Barry smiled as he replied "I love you too"

Oliver went behind the group and closed the door leaving a confused Barry inside. He returned after few minutes and walked towards the young man "Thank you" Barry frowned "What are you thanking me for?"

"You want to save William even when your own life is at stake. It really means a lot to me Barry. You have been more than a friend to me. If William is my son then you are like a brother to me" Oliver met Barry's eyes as he confessed

Barry was shell shocked for a moment. His heart was filled with warm words his friends just said to him. These simple words meant the world to him. Tears threatened to leak from the corner of his eyes and Barry wiped them with his thumb "We will find him Ollie. I will.."

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"I am going to find William not you" Barry's got out of the bed "Oliver if you are saying this because of Joe then please don't listen to him. He's just being an overprotective father" Oliver sighed "He's not wrong Barry. I can't imagine William getting hurt. What makes you think he wants to see you in danger or even worse"

"Nothing is going to happen to me! You all were there to wake me up before. You guys can do it again right?" Barry argued back to which Oliver replied "You don't know how hard it is to wake you up kid. What if we couldn't do it again"

"Oliver..."

"I am on the verge of losing a son...I don't want to lose a brother too!" the older man yelled at stubborn self sacrificing boy. Barry wasn't going to give up so easily. He was about to reply when William's voice invaded in his head

"He's going to kill me! Help Barry! Help me! I want Daddy! Help me!"

Barry fell on his knees with a yell. Oliver's eyes went wide and he ran to support his friend "Barry? What is it?"

The boy gasped as a wave of pain cursed through his head. His breaths became shallow and he clutched his head tightly "He's...calling...help"

Oliver's heart broke into million pieces. He knew Barry was talking about his son but the amount of pain his friend was not what he wanted to see "Barry! Take it easy...I am calling everyone...please hang on" he rushed towards the door "Miss Snow! Mr West...it's Barry!"

Oliver saw Joe and Caitlin came running into the med bay and went pass him towards Barry. The vigilante stopped Cisco by his arm when the engineer was going to follow them "I need you to do something for me"

Joe Caitlin and Iris again tried their best to calm Barry down. This time though Barry sat upright and took deep breaths. He gritted his teeth to ride out the pain. Everyone saw how hard he was trying to control the William's emotions. He's body was shaking as Joe rubbed his back murmuring soft words. After few minutes Barry forcefully opened his eyes and slowly let go of his head. He was panting heavily but gave a tired smile to his family "I am fine"

The next thing Barry knew was Oliver was wrapping something on his right wrist. He faintly heard his father say something like 'What... you doing?" his head was still pounding and ears ringing so he couldn't figure out what was going on. All of a sudden he felt like some kind of unknown force was restricting his muscles from inside. The hero blinked and wiped his eyes. He gaped at his friend when he saw his right wrist was covered in power dampner cuffs "Oliver? What the hell is this?"

Oliver had an guilty expression on his face just for few seconds but then he steeled himself "You are not going in back there Barry"

Cisco and the two girls were confused why did Oliver use power dampner cuffs on Barry but Joe was glad about Oliver's decision

Barry on the other hand was looking furiously at his friend "Oliver get these off me!" he gave a pull at his cuffs. Oliver placed his hand on top of Barry's wrist "Stop! Barry I mean it. You are not going in back there. I put these cuffs because I know you will use your powers to get out of here the moment I told you about my decision. That's why I asked Cisco to give me the cuffs"

Barry threw an accusing glare at his friend "Cisco I can't believe you let him use these on me" Cisco bit his lip "I am sorry bro. I was like 40/60 in this but..."

"Cisco" Oliver used his warning tone that and Cisco nodded "Yeah I am with him. It's too dangerous for you"

Barry got up from the floor backing away from them "This is ridiculous! Tell me how do you plan to find William without me going back in?"

Cisco raised his hand "I have already started to track the alien piece. We will..."

"It will take days! You only said it before" Barry yelled. Joe took a step towards his son in order to calm him down but Barry jerked a step back from him "This is never going to work. You guys do know that eventually I will fall asleep. Then what huh? Who's going to stop me then?" The hero nearly smirked at his own thought. He had a valid point. No matter how hard they try to stop him, at the end of the day he will have to sleep

Every eyes in the room were on the vigilante. Ofcourse Barry was right. As soon as he slept, William will contact him again and they all didn't know how fatal it was going to be this time. Oliver crossed the distance between him and Barry "Well in that case we will make sure you don't fall asleep"

"What? You know that's never going to work" Barry was really mad at his friend. Oliver tilted his head and said "Miss Snow?"

"Actually I have noticed it takes an hour before you are able to reach William after you sleep so we can wake you up before you cross one hour of your sleep" Caitlin said avoiding eye contact with her friend. As a doctor she knew Barry couldn't handle another meeting with William. She also knew Barry would be feeling like he's been betrayed but if they wanted to see him alive, hard way was the only way

Barry glared at everyone in the room "So you all have decided to gang up against me?" Nobody answered him so the hero continuted with a nod "Fine! If that's what you guys want"

"Barry we mean it son. You cannot go back in there" Joe reminded his son again. "I heard you loud and clear. All of you okay! Now let's see if we can find a quicker way to find William through the satellite" he walked pass his team towards the main cortex. When Oliver tried to apologise to him the hero just said two words "Save it"

The group quietly followed him to the cortex where Cisco took his place behind the computers. Every now and then the team would look at Barry who was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. Oliver looked at Iris and jerked his head towards Barry. She nodded and filled a glass of water "Barry? Do you want some water babe?"

"I am not sleeping if that's what you guys are checking" Barry said with closed eyes "You all might want to help Cisco instead of staring at me"

No one said a word knowing any answer would only make Barry more angry. After four hours passed Cisco stretched his neck to remove the kinks "I think we will be able to trace the piece faster when it's activated" he whispered to Caitlin. His friend hushed him "Sshh...don't say in front of Barry" Cisco sighed and got back to work

Barry saw oliver was pacing around the cortex. He could clearly see his tense shoulders and frustration on his face. His heart ached for his friend. He saw how less progress Cisco was making and Joe and Iris were also tired. There was no way they were going to let him out of sight. He nudged at his cuffs. Damn if this thing wasn't on his wrist he could have already reached to William again. There had to be another way but what? What way? Think Barry Think!

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Yes! This is the best way. No one will be able to stop him once he goes through this idea. Barry got up from his chair and Oliver stopped pacing "Where are you going? Do you want to take rest for a while. You can sleep for half an hour"

Barry rolled his eyes "I don't want to sleep but I am a human being and I have some needs" Oliver frowned so the speedster continued "I am going to bathroom"

"Oh. Yeah sure. I am coming with you" said Oliver already walking towards Barry who pursed his lips "Okay. Anyone else here want to join me?" he asked sarcastically. Joe sighed while Iris shook her head

Barry walked out of the cortex and headed towards the bathroom, Oliver following him behind. What the vigilante didn't know was before the bathroom there was a equipment room. When Barry came near the room he mumbled an apology to the older man and quickly turned around to give a hard push. Oliver fell on his back looking shocked. Before he could get up from the floor Barry ran inside the room and locked the door

"Barry? Barry what are you doing? Barry open the door!" Oliver got up from the floor and banged on the door "Barry!"

Hearing Oliver's loud voice everyone in the cortex panicked and ran to see the vigilante yelling at the door. "Oliver? What's going on here? Where's Barry?"

"He locked himself inside this room" said Oliver who continued to bang the door "Barry!"

Cisco frowned "Why would Barry lock himself in the equipment room?" Joe and Iris kept yelling for Barry to come out but it was in vain. The group then heard a loud thud that came from inside

Joe's heart dropped to his stomach "Break the damn door!" he yelled at Oliver. The vigilante nodded and gave couple of pushes with his shoulder. On third try the door flew open. Oliver rushed inside to see Barry was on the floor with his eyes closed and an empty syringe laying near his hand

"Barry!"

 **Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi friends! It's been long four months since I posted a chapter on this story and I sincerely apologise for the delay. I was suffering a huuuge writer's block on this fic but now I'm back and gonna finish this fic. I understand if you guys don't feel like reading this story anymore but please forgive me for lack of update and give a chance. I want to thank Katie237 and slytherclaw16 for their support and asking me to continue this fic.**

 **On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Oliver rushed inside to see Barry was on the floor with his eyes closed and an empty syringe lying near his hand

"Barry!"

Oliver ran towards his unconscious friend and nudged him by his shoulders "Barry! Dammit what did you do? Barry!" Joe and others surrrounded Barry, all faces showed worry and concern for the hero "Jesus! Tell me he didn't use it on himself?" Joe said eyeing at the syringe

Cisco picked up the needle "Oh my God..this is a horse tranquilizer. It's the only drug that works on Barry" All eyes were fixed on Barry "Why son...why did you do this?" Joe said as tears welled up in his eyes

"We've to wake him up. He cannot sleep for more than an hour" Oliver looked at the flash team. He was not ready to give up yet. He will do whatever it takes to bring his friend back. The vigilante then had to raised his voice when he got no response from now still in shock people in the room "C'mon! We need to do something"

Caitlin nodded and got into her doctor mode "Let's...ah.. lets get him hooked to heart monitor and then we can try waking him up"

Oliver and Cisco then picked Barry up and laid him on the bed. Caitlin attached him to the heart monitor and started an IV "How long does the effect of tranquilizer last?" asked Oliver

"Last time it took more than two hours" Caitlin said as she injected fluid to the IV. Oliver's eyes widened "Last time? Was Barry shot by a horse tranquilizer before? Who did it?" his tone was protective one which made Joe feel guilty inside "I did it" he confessed

"Mr West?" Oliver looked at the detective in disbelief "Why?" Joe sighed "Its a long story. I'll tell you later. Right now we need to find a way to wake my son. I don't want him to suffer anymore. Barr...please wake up" he squeezed Barry's hand

They tried everything. For last fifty minutes team flash worked furiously on Barry. His temperature had started to rise, increasing their worry. Caitlin immediately placed the cooling pads but it proved very little help. She then poked him with needles, Cisco played loud music right next to his ears, Iris called out numerous times, Joe cried as he slapped him couple of times but the young hero remained motionless on the bed. When it was almost an hour, Oliver brought a bucket full of cold water and dropped it on Barry. They watched with baited breath but nothing happened "Why didn't it work?" asked Oliver

"He's body is too weak to respond Oliver. Barry is gone deep this time. I...I really don't know what to do" Caitlin said, her voice heavy with guilt

Joe slumped down on a chair feeling utterly helpless and defeated. Was this the way he was going to loose his son. Was this the end of the flash. If anything happened to Barry, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Oliver turned his head so no one could see the tears that threatened to leak from his eyes. The guilt was slowly building inside him and it was taking the size of Mt Everest. It was his fault Barry was suffering. It was his fault a father was going to loose his son. It was his fault Iris was going to loose her love before they got to start a life together. It was his fault...he was going to loose a friend who was more like a brother to him. The vigilante was not ready to loose a son and a brother on a same day.

IN BARRY'S DREAM

Barry walked through the empty and dark corridor taking cautious steps. His right hand was on the wall supporting himself as he felt dizzy and drained. He took a deep breath and tried to find a way to William's room. This was the first time he was not in the room when he opened his eyes. Barry had found himself laying on a dirty floor surrounded by darkness

Barry staggered a bit, hand going to his forehead where his head was pounding. He knew when he wakes up, all of them were going to be mad at him... especially Oliver. But this was his decision. There was no way he was going to be benched when he could save the boy. He had to do this. Suddenly Barry saw a dim light. He quickened his steps and found a small window at the end of the corridor. Happiness cursed through him when Barry saw outside the glass

"NO! Don't hurt me"

Barry's ears perked up on the voice. It was William crying. He swayed and blinked his blurry eyes. As the cries grew louder Barry picked up his pace. After walking for few minutes, he finally reached a door. Barry pushed the door to see William trying to get away from the hooded man who was holding him by his face and yelling at the boy "Just tell me how to use it!"

"Hey! Let him go!" Barry yelled and entered the room. He wanted to get out of this dream but he couldn't see the man hurt William anymore. The hooded man turned and was surprised to see Barry. He gave an angry growl and walked towards the hero

Barry's head blasted with excruciating pain and he clutched it between his hands. He fell down with a loud yell on his knees unable to take the pain. The hooded man hauled Barry up by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. This time though he didn't take a knife, instead placed his hands on Barry's neck and started squeezing the life out of him

AT STAR LABS

Cisco and Joe finished changing Barry's drenched clothes and Caitlin hooked him again on the heart monitor. Joe was placing the wet clothes in the basket when Cisco saw him jerk on the bed "Barry?" Joe was on alert. He touched his son's burning forhead "Barr can you hear me?"

Oliver and Iris rushed towards the bed "Is he waking up?" Cisco shook his head "Something is wrong" Barry jerked again as his body shook on the bed. He gasped, fist closing and opening, grabbing the sheets underneath "Barry! What's happening to him?" asked Joe

"He's body is radiating too much heat. I need more cooling pads" Caitlin raised her voice when she saw how red Barry's skin had started to form. Cisco made a mad dash to the next room. Oliver and Joe called out again and again but got no success "He's not getting enough oxygen" Caitlin then quickly took an oxygen mask and placed it over Barry's mouth

"C'mon kid breathe!" pleaded Oliver. Joe watched with horror in eyes how Barry fought to take each breath. Iris cried and moved few steps back unable to see him in pain. Cisco came running in with extra cooling pads when the heart monitor suddenly beeped a long tone.

Barry flatlined on the bed

 **Please leave a review if you guys are still with me :-)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story and letting me know you guys are still with me. Back with next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Barry!" yelled Joe in shock. The world suddenly froze around him. Iris sobbed beside him and Oliver took a step back "No" he whispered brokenly

"We need to shock him! Cisco attach the defibrillator!" Caitlin raised her voice as she got a injection ready. Cisco dropped the cooling pads and pushed Joe out of the way. He tore Barry's Tshirt with a scissor and quickly placed the small white pads "I'm ready!"

Caitlin charged the electronic device "Clear!" she pressed and everybody saw Barry's body lurch upwards. The doctor turned to see at the monitor

Nothing

"C'mon Barry breathe!" Caitlin tried again. All waited with baited breath but again nothing happened. Oliver's eyes then fell on Barry's wrists "Cisco remove the power dampening cuffs. He needs his powers to heal. I'm sure it will work" The engineer nodded and quickly removed the cuffs

"Again! Miss Snow try one more time" Oliver said with raced heartbeats and saw her press the charger on Barry's chest

"Breathe kid! Please don't do this"

IN DREAM

Barry saw black spots dance infront of his eyes. With every second that passed if was getting difficult for him to breathe. He clawed at the man's hand but was too weak to free himself. William yelled as tears fell from his eyes "No! Let him go! Please don't hurt him"

The man remained unfazed by the cries of the small boy and added more pressure. William rushed and tried to pull the man away "He's my friend. Let him go! Sir please.. I'll tell you...I'll tell you how it works"

The man finally stopped on hearing William's words "You'll tell me how it works?" The boy nodded so he pried his hands off Barry's neck. The hero took a last gasp and his eyes rolled at the back of his head and slowly slid down on the floor

William was on Barry's side within seconds. He was still holding the metal piece along with the flash symbol which he unknowingly placed on Barry's chest "Are you okay?" Suddenly the metal piece glowed for few seconds and the light disappeared before William or the man could process what happened. Barry's body vanished from the room leaving the boy alone with the hooded man

AT STAR LABS

"Barry breathe Dammit!"

The wait was killing them and their hopes of seeing Barry alive. Iris broke down and Joe stood shell shocked. Everyone in the room had given up hope when a faint beeping sound echoed in the silent room. They saw Barry gasp with eyes wide opening with fear

"He's back! We got him!" Cisco clapped, eyes filling with happy tears. All of a sudden Barry started to scramble off the bed as if he was still in his dream. He looked disoriented, trying hard to get the seizing hands off him. Oliver and Caitlin were having trouble keeping the hero in bed "Barry calm down! You're okay...calm down"

Barry's actions became more frantic as he started throwing punches missing Caitlin's face by inches. He ripped off the wires and Iv's that were hooked on him. Joe pushed her out of the way "Barr! Stop! C'mon son...take it easy" he caught Barry's arms and Oliver held his legs "Barry you're in the labs..you're not there anymore. Come back to us" the vigilante pleaded

Cisco Caitlin and Iris could only watch how it took ten minutes for Barry to finally calm down. He wheezed out heavy breaths when his eyes fell on his wrists. The hero was glad the cuffs were removed and he felt his healing powers were slowly doing its work. He felt bone tired and wary but being in his father's strong arms calmed him a lot who was holding him tightly and murmured soft words while rubbing his back

Iris brought a glass of water and made Barry drink and helped him lay back down. His eyes shifted where Oliver was stood and Joe's jaw clenched "Barr it can wait. You need to rest" Barely managing to keep himself awake, Barry shook his head and motioned his friend to come closer. Oliver took a step forward and couldn't control his anger "You're an idiot. I can't even...I just don't know what to say kid...how could you...you died Barry...we all saw you die"

"I...I know...where is William" Barry's voice was so small but Olivier heard it and so did the others in the room. A new ray of hope rushed in his body, eyes filling with tears as Oliver asked "You found..my son?"

Barry nodded and closed his tired eyes "I...woke up..and saw a sign...outside the place...where Will is held..I saw his face too.." This time Joe's eyes widened "You saw the man who kidnapped William?"

Barry nodded again and cracked his eyes open "He is... Will's science teacher"

"What!?"

"I saw him...when he was...strangling me.." Barry said and it made Joe's anger boil in his veins "Barry are you sure? I thought he's a good guy" Cisco asked looking shocked.

"I'm sure"

"That man fooled us. Maybe that's why he came back after three days so no one could doubt him. He surely must've seen Will use the alien piece" Iris said connecting the dots

"Yeah and now he wants to learn how to use it. But why?" Cisco frowned thinking but no one had an answer

We...need to hurry...he was hurting Will" Barry gingerly got up only to be pushed back in the bed by Joe "What do think you're doing? Have you seen yourself? You can hardly keep your eyes open Barr"

"Barry you did your job. Now it's our turn. I'm going to bring Will back home" Oliver placed his hand on his shoulder "Thank you"

"You guys can't go without me"

"Barr.."

"You're not fit to go"

"You need rest"

Barry ignored all their protests and raised his own voice "No! This is my fight too. You cannot bench me on this case. I'm healing and feel fine. Joe Oliver please let me come"

The detective and Oliver shared a look. Though not hundered percent on the same side, they both agreed on one thing. Nothing was going to stop Barry from coming with them. The young stubborn hero was going to find one way or the other and join them. Still Oliver didn't say a word. This was not his decision. He couldn't give permission not when Barry's father was in the same room

"Joe please"

Joe sighed feeling defeated by his son "You can come" Barry smiled broadly and looked at his friend "We'll bring him back Ollie. Let's go get your son home"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
